


Building Castles Out Of Snow

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Christmas 2017 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: When a snow storm cancels her flight home, Jemma Simmons ends up discovering that her best friend has been hiding something from her.





	Building Castles Out Of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I need to relax more... so fic writing counts? Right?

The door opened and slammed shut again, and the sound of bags crashing on the floor alerted him to the fact that Jemma had returned. He felt a pang of pity flow through him. Jemma shouldn’t be here. She should be on a flight back to England, back to Sheffield, back home to her family. Not here with him.

He set the wooden spoon down, a small puddle of sauce being created on the chopping board, and walked out of the kitchen and into the main room of their apartment. “Are you okay?” he asked, before he saw her, and once that he did he instantly regretted the question. She looked awful, and he hated that he even thought that. But, it was true. She did look awful. Her hair was wet, hanging life and limp around her face. Her cheeks were a bright red from the cold, and melting flakes of snow still clung to her eyelashes. And she was shivering slightly, as if she were unable to keep herself warm.

“Jesus,” he whispered, looking at her and making his way across the room to her, wrapping her in his arms and holding her, hoping to warm her up. “What happened?”

“My flight was cancelled,” she whispered her into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him too. “And my taxi broke down and I had to walk the last twenty minutes home…” she trailed off, her voice breaking as she realised what was happening. “I can’t get home Fitz.”

“I know,” he whispered into her hair, placing a gentle kiss to her temple. “I’m so sorry.” He knew how much she had wanted to get home, to see her family, to see her niece. Her niece that was only a couple of weeks old at this point. She had been so excited to get home to see her. And now, now that wasn’t happening.

Jemma pulled away from him, out of the hug and shook her head. “It’s not your fault. I should have booked my flight for a different day, not Christmas Eve. I should have checked before I left. I should have known my flight would have been cancelled. I mean, look at the weather.” She shook her head, as if she were disappointed in herself.

“Hey,” he told her, wanting her not to blame herself as that was the last thing that she needed at this point in time. “It’s not your fault either, stuff like this happens all the time. And in the New Year, we’ll arrange something, go over to your family and see everyone. And we can go see my mum after, okay?”

A nod from Jemma this time, and she wiped at her face, as if wiping at tears. “Thank you.”

“Now you go and get wrapped up, get showered and get into your pyjamas or something. I’ll sort out dinner for us, okay?”

“Okay?”

***

It was nearly an hour later that the two of them were curled up on the sofa, having had dinner and a mug of tea each. Jemma was feeling somewhat better now, having been able to phone her family and explain the current situation. She had also looked at flights in the New Year, for both her and Fitz so that they could go back and see their retrospective families (after Fitz’s mum got back from the cruise that she was currently on).

Some old nineties Christmas film was playing on the television, not that Jemma was paying much attention. She was too focused on Fitz, her mind wandering to him every time that she tried to concentrate on the film. She paid attention to his heart beat, the warmth of his chest under her head. The smell of him. His hand, rough, calloused, warm, holding onto her own, his thumb rubbing reassuring circles on to the back of her hand.

“Hey,” he asked, his voice cutting through the fog in her mind. “You okay?”

She gave a hum of contentment. “Yeah, yeah. I’m okay.” She turned to him, smiling up at him. “Thank you for this evening. For being here. For being my best friend.”

He stared at her for a moment, blinking and opened and closed his mouth, as if words were failing him. 

“Fitz?” she asked, sitting up and suddenly concerned, suddenly worried that something was wrong. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m your best friend, yeah?”

She frowned, wondering what he was talking about. “Of course I am Fitz, why wouldn’t I be? What’s wrong?”

He stared at her, eyes wide, like a deer caught in the headlights. “You’re… you’re more than that to me.”

The words escaped him in one breath, all of them coming out at once and crashing into one another. It took Jemma a moment to decipher them, to make sense of what he said, and once she did…

Jemma froze, not sure what to make of what Fitz had just said to her, what Fitz had just admitted to her. “Fitz?” she asked, extremely confused. “What?”

Panic flashed across his face, something that was so evident that she couldn’t miss it and before either of them could speak again, he fled.

***

It took her an hour to find him, wandering the streets, snow still dancing down from the sky above. It was bitterly cold and she almost regretted wearing nothing but a coat over her pyjamas. She couldn’t get warm, not matter how much she hugged herself.

So it was a major relief when she found him, when she was able to call out after him. “Fitz!”

Upon hearing her voice, he spun, turning around to face her. “Jemma? What are you doing?”

She looked at him, incredulous. “What am I doing? I’m looking for you! You told me I was more than a friend, that I was so much more than that and before I could answer, you ran away!”

“Because you don’t feel the same!” He took a few steps closer to her, stopping, snow still dancing down, getting caught in his curls. “I told you and you looked at me like…”

“Like what Fitz? Like I was confused, like I didn’t know what was happening. Because I was confused, I didn’t know what was happening. But never for one second should you think that I don’t love you back.”

“Love me?”

“Yes Fitz. _Love_ you. Because I do love you. You’re my best friend, but you’re so much more than that. You’re the person that I love the most, the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with Fitz. I love you Fitz, I love you so much.”

He stared at her for a moment, then closed the distance between them, and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her in close and cupping her cheek with the other, allowing his lips to dance across hers.

She let out a noise of surprise as Fitz kissed her, she hadn’t expected him to be so bold. But it was nice, it was surprising and it took her only moments to kiss him back, the both of them now oblivious to the snow, to the cold.

For in that moment, they only knew each other.  

**Author's Note:**

> Apprently this is my 200th fic, and I just want to thank everyone so much for helping me to get here! I could never have done it without you guys! You rock!


End file.
